Ashley & The Abused Kid 5: Ghosts Of The Past
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: 17 animal ghosts have given a virus to Dimitri and taken residence inside his body. The only way to get rid of this virus is to go inside the body and tell the ghosts to get out. (The fifth in the series).
1. Attack At Night

**Hello and welcome to the fifth of my A&TAKS. Enjoy!**

It was nighttime in Kimmell in the year of September 2018. Everyone in Kimmell was fast asleep. Well, everyone except one. 20-year-old Dimitri Marshall was afraid something might happen tonight at his house. He locked the door to his house and crawled into bed and fell asleep. But a crash was heard in the closet next to his room a few seconds later, making Dimitri open his eyes. He eyed his closet. It looked normal. But it really wasn't. He slowly walked over to the closet. But he saw nothing there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Dimitri. There was no answer. He slowly walked back to bed, but something made him stop. An invisible brown horse stood before him.

"You're the one they call Dimitri Marshall, right? The Abused Kid?" asked the horse.

"Yes. I guess you can say that." said Dimitri.

"I'm afraid we have to kill you now." said the horse.

"Is there more of you?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes. Lots more." said the brown horse. Suddenly, more invisible ghosts came in. There were ghosts of at least 9 dogs, 2 birds, 1 lion cub, and 5 horses.

"How are you going to kill me? You're just ghosts." said Dimitri.

"Like so." said the brown horse. And soon enough, the horse went into Dimitri's body.

"Get out of me!" screamed Dimitri as he held his head.

"Now!" said one of the dogs. And soon enough, all of the ghosts joined the brown horse inside Dimitri. And with that, Dimitri collapsed on the bed and his skin turned white and he fell into a deep sleep. The ghosts have now taken over.


	2. In A Coma

The next morning, Ashley Cox and her friends: Cleopatra, Haou, Jaden, and Judai Yuki, Atem Sennen, Timothy Drake, Cleopatra VII, Danek Atlantis, Slim Cooley, Jim Cook, and Yusei Fudo, and her older sister Allison C. went over to Dimitri's house to wish him a good morning. But something was wrong to Danek.

"Something wrong, Danek?" asked Slim.

"I feel like something bad happened to Dimitri." said Danek.

"I feel the same way." said Ashley.

"Let's go find him." said Jim. Everyone went upstairs and found Dimitri on his bed.

"Phew. There he is. He's just asleep." said Jaden. He gently shook Dimitri. But he didn't wake up.

"This is bad. Usually Dimitri wakes up right away." said Ashley.

"Jaden, don't touch him." said Haou.

"Why not?" asked Jaden.

"He's not just asleep. You all see his skin? It's pale. Ashley, check his breathing." said Haou. Ashley checked for breath.

"Yeah, he's still breathing." said Ashley.

"Then that means he's in a coma." said Yusei.

"In a coma? That's not good." said Cleopatra VII.

"That means he might not be able to wake up on his own." said Judai.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Allison C.

"We might need to research this." said Judai.

"Nope. We don't have to. Ghosts have entered his body. That's what made him like this." said Cleopatra.

"Ghosts? Are you sure?" asked Timothy.

"Good thing I packed my x-ray just in case." said Haou. He hooked up his x-ray to Dimitri's body. It scanned for any inhuman beings inside Dimitri. Suddenly, at least 17 big red spots were all over Dimitri's body.

"Yep. There are at least 17 ghosts in his body. They're trying to take over his body by force." said Haou.

"I think I know what you're all talking about now." said a voice behind the kids. Everyone turned around and saw a dog with gray fur and brown eyes.

"Tramp. What are you saying?" asked Danek.

"I think I know who caused this. Ashley, remember all of those animals killed by the Delaware Troopers in 2010, 2011, and 2012?" asked Tramp.

"I think I do. One of them was your girlfriend, right?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. They're here for revenge, I bet." said Tramp.

"Well, how can we stop them?" asked Jim.

"It won't be easy. But we have to go inside Dimitri's body and stop those ghosts from where they're striking." said Haou.

"Ew! I think going inside another person's body is just gross." said Jaden.

"We don't have any other choice. Unless you all want him to die again." said Haou.

"No! We have to do this, guys. For Dimitri's sake." said Ashley.

"So, who's in this mission?" asked Slim as he raised his arm out.

"I'm in." said Ashley.

"Me too." said Timothy.

"You can count me in, mate." said Jim.

"I'm not letting you guys have all of the fun." said Cleopatra.

"I guess it won't hurt." said Danek. Soon enough, everyone had joined in on the mission.


	3. Going Inside Dimitri's Body

"So, Danek. How do we go into another person's body?" asked Jaden.

"It's called overshadowing. It's a power I have that lets me enter another person's body." said Danek.

"That's great! Can it work for all of us?" asked Allison C.

"I don't know. I haven't done multiple people in another person's body before." said Danek.

"You have to learn to start right now. Unless if we want Dimitri to die in front of us." said Haou.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it." said Danek. Suddenly, he turned everyone invisible.

"Cool! It's like we're ghosts, too." said Jaden.

"I have a tracking device. So that it's easier to find those ghosts." said Haou.

"And Tramp can help us in tracking them down, too." said Allison C.

"Okay. Let's go hunt for some ghosts." said Slim. And pretty soon, Danek made everyone enter Dimitri's body.


	4. Tsunami

Ashley woke up to see a black void. "Where are we?" asked Ashley. But she saw that no one was with her.

"Oh no. Did we separate?" asked Ashley to herself.

"Ashley? Can you hear me?" said someone's voice on Ashley's walkie-talkie.

"Allison C.? Is that you?" asked Ashley.

"You know it, sis. Where are you?" asked Allison C.

"I'm in somewhat of a black void." said Ashley.

"Me too. I think that's what happens to the body when someone's in a coma." said Allison C.

"Did you contact the others?" asked Ashley.

"I tried, but they wouldn't respond. I guess they're too far away." said Allison C.

"Don't worry. We'll find them all, and then we'll find the ghosts." said Ashley.

"But Haou has the only tracking device." said Allison C.

"Oh. That's a bummer." said Ashley.

"Yeah. You think?" asked Allison C. sarcastically.

"You have to focus on getting everyone back. I'll follow you once I find out where you are." said Ashley.

"Good luck. And be careful." said Allison C. Ashley put her walkie-talkie into her pocket and started floating towards an entrance.

"Jaden was right. I'm sorta like a ghost." said Ashley. Once she reached the entrance, she saw one of the ghosts right away. It was a pug dog. Ashley's feet touched the ground.

"Tsunami. Do you have any idea on what you're doing?" said Ashley.

"Of course I do. Getting my revenge by destroying this part of your friend's body." said Tsunami.

"You don't have to do this." said Ashley.

"Watch me." said Tsunami. And then, the ground began shaking uncontrollably.

"Earthquake!" said Ashley.

"That's right. I have the power of the earth. You have no chance to defeat me." said Tsunami.

"I don't have to defeat you. You have to stop this before someone gets hurt." said Ashley.

"And I'm guessing you want to do everything you can to save your boyfriend." said Tsunami.

"Dimitri's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." said Ashley.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that once you two get married." said Tsunami. Ashley suddenly got angry and fired a pink plasma ray at Tsunami's direction. He got hit. Ashley looked at her glowing pink hand.

"I guess that's a side-effect to this ghost thing." said Ashley. She saw Tsunami injured.

"Are you alright, Tsunami?" asked Ashley as she floated towards him.

"Don't touch me! You have gotten off easy. But my friends will see that your friends will never see the light of day again." said Tsunami. He suddenly disappeared before Ashley could catch him.

"Well, that's one down, 16 more to go." said Ashley to herself. She floated to another entrance, but found out that it was a dead-end.

"Great. I wonder what my friends and sister are doing." said Ashley.


	5. Clara

Meanwhile, Judai was floating around Dimitri's black body.

"I hope Dimitri's alright after all this." said Judai to himself.

"Judai? Come in, Judai." said a voice in Judai's walkie-talkie.

"Jaden? Is that you?" asked Judai.

"You better believe it, little bro." said Jaden.

"Where are you?" asked Judai.

"I'm in a black void." said Jaden.

"So am I. I'm guessing that the whole body is a void." said Judai.

"Being a ghost is awesome." said Jaden.

"Jaden, you do know we all have to focus on our mission. Even if we are separated." said Judai.

"Right, I knew that. Sorry." said Jaden.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later." said Judai as he put the walkie-talkie away. He floated towards an entrance.

"Please don't let this be a dead-end." said Judai. He saw one of the ghosts. She looked like a robin.

"Are you Clara?" asked Judai.

"Who wants to know?" asked Clara.

"I'm Judai Yuki. And I'm here to save my friend." said Judai.

"Sorry, Judai. You won't be getting that far." said Clara. Suddenly, she flew over to Judai and attacked him with her wings. But Judai dodged it.

"You're not the only one who has powers." said Judai as his eyes turned bichromatic. He then fired a red plasma ray at Clara. She got hit. Judai gasped as he looked at his glowing red hand.

"Fine. You may have defeated me, but the virus is still to strike." said Clara.

"Virus? What are you talking about?" asked Judai. Before she could respond an answer, she disappeared into thin air.

"It looks like I gained another power. I bet it's only temporary." said Judai. He saw another entrance and went towards it.


	6. Mary

Meanwhile, Cleopatra VII was floating all around the body, looking like she was lost.

"Great. I'm lost. I can't be lost. This place is like a maze." said Cleopatra VII.

"Cleopatra VII? Can you hear me?" asked a voice in Cleopatra VII's walkie-talkie.

"Danek! Am I glad to hear your voice. It's all your fault that you separated us." said Cleopatra VII.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that could happen." said Danek.

"Did you find one of the ghosts yet?" asked Cleopatra VII.

"Not yet. Did you?" asked Danek.

"Nope. Still looking." said Cleopatra VII.

"Well, don't give up. If we do, there will be no hope in saving Dimitri." said Danek.

"You're right." said Cleopatra VII. She put the walkie-talkie away. She then saw an entrance. She floated towards it. There was a ghost already. It was a Saint Bernard dog.

"Are you Mary?" asked Cleopatra VII.

"I am. And you must be the famous Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra VII." said Mary.

"That's me." said Cleopatra VII.

"Why are you here?" asked Mary.

"I'm here to save my friend, if that's alright with you." said Cleopatra VII.

"I can't let you do that. My boss wants me to destroy you for interfering." said Mary.

"Who's your boss?" asked Mary.

"She's the one who thought of this in the first place." said Mary.

"Well, if I can't get past, I guess I'll have to fight you." said Cleopatra VII. Mary suddenly used water. Cleopatra VII dodged the attack. She suddenly fired a gold plasma ray at Mary. She got hit. Cleopatra VII looked at her glowing gold hand.

"That was weird. How did I do that?" asked Cleopatra VII to herself.

"I may have let you win, but you won't be so lucky with my boss." said Mary as she disappeared into thin air.

"I think the plasma rays are only temporary." said Cleopatra VII. She saw another entrance and started floating towards it.


	7. Hansez

Meanwhile, Atem was floating around looking for good entrances.

"Dimitri. Just hang in there. We'll get you back to normal." said Atem to himself.

"Atem? Are you there?" asked a voice in Atem's walkie-talkie. Atem answered it and found out that it was Cleopatra's voice.

"Cleopatra. Thank goodness I can hear your voice now." said Atem.

"Did you find any ghosts yet?" asked Cleopatra.

"Not yet. I'm worried about those entrances we all keep on finding. Some of them are dead-ends, some of them are not." said Atem.

"Well, keep looking for those ghosts." said Cleopatra.

"I'll be sure to remember that." said Atem. He put his walkie-talkie away. He saw another entrance. He floated towards it. He saw a white horse with a grey mane and tail in the next room.

"Which one of Krystal's children are you? I heard from Ashley that she had 3 children that looked exactly the same." asked Atem.

"I'm Hansez, the second-oldest. I died because I was so sad about my brother Sanchez's death. I committed suicide. And you must be the current Egyptian pharaoh, Atem Sennen, am I right?" asked Hansez.

"That's me alright. Listen, I'm here to save my friend Dimitri. Have you seen any of my other friends? They're scattered all over this place probably looking for me." said Atem.

"I don't know who you're talking about. But if you want to make it to that next entrance behind me, you have to defeat me." said Hansez.

"I don't want to fight you, Hansez. But if you want to, I guess it wouldn't hurt." said Atem. Hansez suddenly ran towards Atem and tried to headbutt him, but Atem just barely dodged the attack. He suddenly fired a purple plasma ray at Hansez. He got hit. Atem stared at his glowing purple hand.

"How does Danek know that purple was my favorite color?" asked Atem.

"You may have defeated me, but the virus is still yet to emerge." said Hansez as he disappeared.

"I wonder what he meant by a virus emerging." said Atem. He saw the entrance that Hansez was guarding and went towards it. But he soon found out that it was a dead-end.

"Dang it! It's a dead-end. Oh well. Might as well find another entrance." said Atem as he looked all around the room.


	8. Little Dipper

Meanwhile, Allison C. was wandering endlessly into the void.

"I hope my sister's alright. I'm hoping a lot of things." said Allison C.

"Allison C., are you there?" asked Ashley in Allison C.'s walkie-talkie.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice again, Ashley." said Allison C.

"Have you found a ghost yet?" asked Ashley.

"Not yet. Have you?" asked Allison C.

"Yes. I found Tsunami earlier." said Ashley.

"Good job. Keep looking." said Allison C.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Ashley. Allison C. put her walkie-talkie away. She saw an entrance. She went towards it. She saw one of the ghosts. It was a Dalmatian dog.

"Little Dipper. I was hoping for Nala or Khocolate or even Krystal." said Allison C.

"Well, they're not here. It's just me and you." said Little Dipper.

"What have you done to my friend?" asked Allison C.

"You mean Dimitri Marshall? As you can see, we are in his body." said Little Dipper.

"Yeah, I know that. Is there anything else I should know?" asked Allison C.

"Nothing much. Except that my boss is planning on a virus." said Little Dipper.

"I'll stop that virus before it spreads." said Allison C. Before Allison C. could react, Little Dipper started making electricity hit her. But she dodged all the attacks. Allison C. then fired a yellow plasma ray at Little Dipper. He got hit. Allison C. looked at her glowing yellow hand.

"How did I do that?" asked Allison C.

"You hurt me, Allison C. I'm very disappointed in you. And I'm pretty sure my friends would be, too." said Little Dipper as he disappeared.

"I know one thing's for sure. I have to stop that virus." said Allison C. She saw another entrance and started floating towards it.


	9. Peanut Butter

Meanwhile, Slim was looking for either one of the ghosts or an entrance.

"This is just weird. I'm a ghost. Again. And not only that, I'm in my friend's body." said Slim.

"Slim? Can you hear me?" asked a voice in Slim's walkie-talkie.

"Jim. I knew it would be you. You're my great-great-grandson." said Slim.

"Did you find a ghost yet?" asked Jim.

"This is a maze. Of course I haven't found a ghost." said Slim.

"I haven't either. But keep looking." said Jim.

"It's not as easy as I thought it would." said Slim. He put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket. He saw another entrance a few seconds later and started floating towards it. He saw a little tan-colored dog.

"Are you Peanut Butter or Karmell?" asked Slim.

"I'm Peanut Butter. Karmell's my older sister. And who are you?" asked Peanut Butter.

"I'm Slim Cooley." said Slim.

"No way! You're that cowboy that died because of an unexpected heart attack at a young age." said Peanut Butter.

"Yep." said Slim.

"I hate to say this, but you're not getting past me. I have powers even you can't beat." said Peanut Butter. She suddenly made rocks appear from out of nowhere. One big rock tried to crush Slim, but Slim dodged it.

"I didn't have to do this." said Slim. He suddenly fired a brown plasma ray at Peanut Butter. She got hit. Slim looked at his glowing brown hand.

"Did I do that? I'm sorry, Peanut Butter." said Slim.

"Apology accepted. Meet me at the core." said Peanut Butter as she disappeared.

"The core. What the heck was she talking about?" asked Slim. He saw another entrance and went towards it in hopes of finding the core that Peanut Butter was talking about.


	10. Sanchez

Meanwhile, Tramp was looking for a ghost to defeat. "Why have you guys gone evil of us? We didn't do anything wrong. Neither did Dimitri." said Tramp.

"Tramp? Are you there?" asked a voice in Tramp's walkie-talkie.

"Tim! I'm pleased to hear your voice in my walkie-talkie." said Tramp.

"This is like a maze." said Timothy.

"Yeah. A maze with no way out." said Tramp.

"Don't worry. We'll defeat all of the ghosts and find out what's wrong with Dimitri once we figure this place out." said Timothy.

"You have a lot of hope, Tim." said Tramp.

"I guess so. I just found a ghost. I'll talk to you later." said Timothy. Tramp put the walkie-talkie away. He saw an entrance in front of him. He started floating towards it. He saw a horse with a grey mane and tail, just like Hansez.

"Are you Hansez, Chansez, or Sanchez?" asked Tramp.

"I'm Sanchez. Even you should know who I am, Tramp." said Sanchez.

"Why are you taking your anger out on Dimitri? He's an innocent kid who gets abused by his parents on his birthday." said Tramp.

"Last I checked, Tim Drake got abused and killed, too." said Sanchez.

"At least Dimitri didn't die while he was abused." said Tramp.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I have to kill you, mutt. My boss doesn't want anyone to interfere with her plans." said Sanchez.

"No one calls me a mutt! Bring it on!" said Tramp. Sanchez suddenly ran up to Tramp and tried to punch him in the face, but Tramp dodged it. Tramp suddenly fired a grey plasma ray at Sanchez. He got hit. Tramp looked at his glowing grey hand.

"This must be Danek's doing. Thanks, Danek." said Tramp to himself.

"You're not going to win easily against my boss." said Sanchez as he disappeared.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, I have to find a way out of here and hope to find one of my friends in this place." said Tramp. He saw an entrance and floated towards it.


	11. Karmell

Meanwhile, Timothy was fighting against Karmell, Peanut Butter's older sister.

"You know, you're just like Batman. You run away without a fight." said Karmell.

"Batman never runs away. And I don't either." said Timothy. Suddenly, Karmell fired ice shards at Timothy. But he dodged the attack. One shard barely touched his arm though.

"No one has been able to dodge those. They're so quick." said Karmell.

"That's probably because I'm always full of agility." said Timothy. He suddenly used a turquoise plasma ray at Karmell. She got hit. Timothy stared at his glowing turquoise hand.

"I've been a ghost before. So plasma rays aren't a weird thing for me." said Timothy.

"You are good, Tim Drake. But not good enough, I'm afraid. Meet me at the core where our boss will be waiting for you and your friends." said Karmell as she disappeared into thin air.

"I wonder what she meant by that. I know the core means the center, but where's that at?" said Timothy to himself.

"Tim, can you hear me? Are you done with your fight?" asked Tramp's voice from Timothy's walkie-talkie.

"Yeah. I can hear you loud and clear, Tramp. I just finished my fight." said Timothy.

"I just fought against Sanchez and won." said Tramp.

"Weird. I fought against Karmell and won." said Timothy.

"Well, I'll see you later, Tim. I'll have to find another ghost and find our friends." said Tramp. Timothy put his walkie-talkie away and went towards the next entrance.


	12. Chansez

Meanwhile, Jaden was looking for another entrance so that he can fight a ghost.

"I'm dying of boredom. I need to find a ghost before I really die." said Jaden.

"Jaden, can you hear me?" asked Judai's voice from Jaden's walkie-talkie.

"Judai! I'm dying of boredom." said Jaden.

"Have you found a ghost yet?" asked Judai.

"Not yet. That's why I'm bored." said Jaden.

"Don't be bored. I bet there's something in the next room where you are right now. That happened to me." said Judai.

"Well, okay. I trust you." said Jaden. Jaden put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket. He saw another entrance he didn't try yet. He floated towards it. He saw a horse with a grey mane and tail, just like Hansez and Sanchez.

"I take it you're Chansez." said Jaden.

"Yep. And you must be Jaden Yuki, the third-oldest of the Yuki Quad." said Chansez.

"That's me. And I'm dying of boredom. So, let's make this a good but quick fight." said Jaden.

"I promise I will." said Chansez. Suddenly, Chansez punched Jaden in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Jaden.

"That's because I have punches as strong as steel." said Chansez. Jaden suddenly fired a blue plasma ray at Chansez. She got hit. Jaden looked at his glowing blue hand.

"Wow. That's awesome." said Jaden.

"You may have defeated me, but the hardest battle is yet to come." said Chansez as she disappeared.

"I finally defeated a ghost. Yay! Okay, now to find another one." said Jaden. He found another entrance. Jaden floated towards it. But he found out that it was a dead-end.

"Darn it! A dead-end! Well, this stinks. Now I have to find another entrance." said Jaden. He started looking around.


	13. Spot

Meanwhile, Cleopatra was looking around for either an entrance or a ghost that the kids didn't defeat yet.

"I know Haou said that there are 17 ghosts around here, but there's 16 of us, including Valon." said Cleopatra.

"Cleopatra, can you hear me?" asked Atem's voice in Cleopatra's walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I can hear you, Atem. I bet I'm the only one who hasn't fought a ghost." said Cleopatra.

"I don't think so. Don't worry. You'll find one. I'm sure of it." said Atem.

"Thank you, Atem. That really helped me feel better. I'll see you later." said Cleopatra. She put her walkie-talkie away into her pocket. She then saw an entrance and floated towards it. A brown dog with white spots was already there waiting for her.

"I take it you're Cleopatra Yuki, the girl that's rumored to transform into a cheetah at will." said the dog.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" asked Cleopatra.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me. I'm Spot." said Spot.

"Well, Spot, if you're one of those ghosts in this place, I have no choice but to defeat you." said Cleopatra.

"You can try." said Spot. He suddenly launched a dragon on Cleopatra's tail. She transformed back and fired a white plasma ray at Spot. He got hit. Cleopatra looked at her glowing white hand.

"Well, that is just weird." said Cleopatra.

"You have hurt me, Cleopatra Yuki. You will pay for that." said Spot as he disappeared.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any word." said Cleopatra. She saw an entrance and floated towards it. But she soon found out that it was a dead-end.

"What is it with this maze and dead-ends? I already found nine of those now." asked Cleopatra to herself. She now is in a tight situation.


	14. Khocolate

Meanwhile, Jim was either looking for a ghost or an entrance.

"If Slim can find a ghost, so can I." said Jim to himself.

"Jim, can you hear me?" asked Slim's voice in Jim's walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I can. Did you find a ghost?" asked Jim.

"I sure did. I fought a cute little dog named Peanut Butter." said Slim.

"Well, I didn't find a ghost yet." said Jim.

"Keep looking, Jim. I'm sure you'll find one soon." said Slim.

"Easy for you to say." said Jim. Jim put the walkie-talkie back into his pocket. He saw another entrance. Jim floated towards it. In the next room, he saw a brown horse.

"You must be Khocolate." said Jim.

"That's me. I was the first one to enter this body of Dimitri's." said Khocolate.

"And for that you will pay." said Jim. Khocolate suddenly launched some unknown ghosts at Jim. But he blasted them away with his Eye of Orichalcum. He then fired an orange plasma ray at Khocolate. She got hit. Jim looked at his glowing orange hand.

"Must be Danek. He must've gave me this power for protection." said Jim.

"You may have defeated me. But this is not over." said Khocolate as she disappeared.

"Okay. Now to find another entrance." said Jim. He found one and went towards it. But he found out that it was a dead-end.

"Great. Now I have nowhere to go. But wait! There was an entrance I didn't try back there. So I need to head back and find that." said Jim to himself. He went back to the room where he defeated Khocolate and went back to where there were 2 entrances to choose from.

"Okay. I just came out from the left side. So let's try the right entrance." said Jim. He went through that entrance.

"There we go." said Jim.


	15. Nala

Meanwhile, Danek was looking around.

"I gave the others plasma rays that could be helpful to them. I hope they're using them wisely." said Danek to himself.

"Danek, you have some explaining to do." said Cleopatra VII's voice in Danek's walkie-talkie.

"I'm sorry, Cleopatra VII. But these plasma rays are for everyone's own protection." said Danek.

"So, you gave everyone these things?" asked Cleopatra VII.

"Yes. Please don't hate me. These plasma rays are only temporary. They will wear off once we get out of Dimitri's body safely." said Danek.

"I guess I believe you." said Cleopatra VII.

"I'll see you later. I can sense a ghost being here." said Danek.

"Be careful, Danek." said Cleopatra VII.

"Don't worry about me." said Danek. Danek put his walkie-talkie away. He saw another entrance and floated towards it.

"Danek from Atlantis. It's so good to meet you." said a voice. Danek looked on and saw a female lion cub.

"You are Nala, are you not?" asked Danek.

"Yes. And I've heard so much about you. You are the animal tamer and the Prince of Atlantis." said Nala.

"Yes. Let's get this fight over with so that me and my friends can save Dimitri." said Danek.

"You can't defeat me. I have the power of fire on my side." said Nala. Suddenly, Nala launched a bunch of fire at Danek. But Danek dodged it by using a shield made entirely of water. Then Danek fired a green plasma ray at Nala. She got hit.

"I'm sorry about that. But I have a friend to save." said Danek.

"You won't get very far. This place is a maze. There's no way out of here." said Nala as she laughed and disappeared. Danek floated to the next entrance with nothing to stop him.


	16. Courage

Meanwhile, Haou was using his tracking device to locate the right entrances and dead-ends.

"At least I still have this with me." said Haou.

"Haou, come in." said a voice in Haou's walkie-talkie. Haou sighed in frustration and took his walkie-talkie out.

"What do you want, Yusei? This is like the tenth time you called me ever since we separated." asked Haou.

"Hey, I'm the new member here. Cut me some slack, will you?" asked Yusei.

"That's not my job to cut you some slack." said Haou.

"Have you found a ghost yet?" asked Yusei.

"Nope. And I hope I never will. I just leave the fighting to you and the others." said Haou.

"You're mean." said Yusei.

"And how long have you known me?" asked Haou sarcastically. Haou put his walkie-talkie away and went to the next entrance. He saw a bald eagle waiting for him.

"You must be the Supreme King, am I right?" said the eagle.

"And who are you?" asked Haou.

"I'm Courage." said Courage.

"Oh, I get it. Bald eagles are full of courage." said Haou.

"So what if my name isn't good! I'll defeat you before you reach the core." said Courage. Suddenly, Courage launched a psychic attack on Haou. But he dodged it easily.

"You're one obstacle that's in my way." said Haou. He fired a black plasma ray at Courage. He got hit. Haou looked at his glowing black hand.

"That's more like it." said Haou.

"So what if you defeated me. It doesn't change everything. You'll never reach your friend in time. He'll be dead by then." said Courage as he disappeared.

"I have to get out of here and find the others." said Haou as he floated to another entrance with help from his tracking device.


	17. Tucker

Meanwhile, Yusei was looking around to find either a ghost or an entrance.

"I bet I'm the only one who didn't fight a ghost." said Yusei.

"Yusei, come in before I kill you." said Haou's voice in Yusei's walkie-talkie.

"What do you want, Haou?" asked Yusei.

"I just remembered something. Ashley told all of us this. Is it true that you're afraid of bugs?" asked Haou.

"Yes. I am afraid of bugs." said Yusei. He could hear Haou laughing.

"It's not funny." said Yusei.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." said Haou. Yusei put his walkie-talkie away and went through the next entrance that was in front of him. He saw a black-and-white dog.

"Are you Tucker?" asked Yusei.

"I am. And you are Yusei Fudo." said Tucker.

"Yes, that's me." said Yusei.

"I'm sorry about this. But I have to kill you." said Tucker. Suddenly, Tucker summoned bugs forward. Yusei screamed.

"Yusei, you'll have to face your fears sometime this century." said Haou's voice in the walkie-talkie.

"Haou's right. I have to face my fears. One way or another." said Yusei. He fired an indigo plasma ray at Tucker. He got hit and the bugs disappeared. Yusei looked at his glowing indigo hand.

"Wow. That's cool." said Yusei.

"Very well. You have defeated me. You can pass." said Tucker as he disappeared. Yusei went into the next entrance and saw Ashley wandering around.

"Ashley! Is that really you?" asked Yusei. Ashley turned around and saw Yusei floating towards her.

"Yusei! It's nice to see a familiar face." said Ashley.

"Come on. We can't spend time chatting here. We have to find the others." said Yusei.

"You're right. Let's go. The sooner we defeat all of the ghosts, the sooner we save Dimitri." said Ashley.


	18. Krystal & Pepper

Meanwhile, Allison C., Jaden, Haou, Cleopatra, Judai, Cleopatra VII, Atem, Danek, Jim, Slim, Tramp, and Timothy were looking for Ashley and Yusei. "I hope they're both alright." said Judai.

"You worry too much, Judai." said Timothy.

"Hey, there they are!" said Jaden as he pointed at the next entrance. They saw Yusei and Ashley.

"Hey, guys! We're over here!" said Danek. Ashley and Yusei turned around and saw the others back together.

"You're okay!" said Ashley as she and Yusei floated towards them and hugged them all.

"I can't believe you're all here." said Ashley.

"How did you find everyone else, Haou?" asked Yusei.

"It was easy. This place is like a maze." said Haou. Suddenly, the group heard a couple of screams.

"Did you hear that?" asked Cleopatra.

"Yeah. It sounded like a couple of ghosts." said Ashley.

"But all of the ghosts that we fought all disappeared afterwards." said Jaden.

"How many ghosts did we defeat?" asked Tramp.

"Well, there's 14 of us. So I'm guessing 14." said Atem.

"That means there's 3 more ghosts left." said Danek.

"Well, come on. Let's see who needs our help." said Allison C. Everyone went into the next entrance and saw a room they didn't see before. They also saw someone in blue-and-silver armor fighting a white horse and a Dalmatian dog.

"Krystal? Pepper?" asked Ashley.

"You know them?" asked Jim.

"Of course I do. They're 2 of the ghosts here." said Ashley.

"Whoever this guy is, I'll give him credit." said Haou. Suddenly, the armored guy used his armored punches to defeat Krystal and Pepper. They both disappeared into thin air.

"Who is this guy?" asked Ashley.


	19. A Familiar Face

"I think I know who this guy is." said Slim.

"Me too." said Cleopatra VII.

"Long time, no see guys." said the armored guy. Suddenly, the armor disappeared around the guy. A boy with spiky brown hair and baby blue eyes was standing there. He was still holding the unconscious bodies of Krystal and Pepper.

"Valon? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Australia right now?" asked Jim.

"I heard this little rumor that you were in trouble, so I decided to step on the plane back to America. The rumor says to see you in Dimitri's house, so I went to check there. I didn't see anyone there. But I saw Dimitri sleeping." said Valon.

"He's not really just asleep, he's in a coma." said Ashley.

"I could realize that by the way his skin was colored. Anyways, with the help of my armor, I went into Dimitri's body to find you guys. I wandered around Dimitri's body until I saw these ghosts here with me. I've been fighting them ever since." said Valon as he pointed to Krystal and Pepper.

"Thanks for coming and finding us, Valon. But you didn't have to do all that just for us." said Allison C.

"For your sake, I would've." said Valon.

"Okay, does anyone know where we are right now?" asked Cleopatra.

"I do. We're not really that far away from the core." said Haou.

"Maybe you should lead the way, Haou. Since you have the tracking device." said Judai.

"I think I should. Follow me." said Haou. Everyone followed Haou to the core of Dimitri's body.

"At the core, we should meet the ghost responsible for this mess." said Ashley.

"You're right. And we can bring him or her to justice and save Dimitri." said Danek.


	20. The Final Fight

Meanwhile, everyone was still following Haou to the core. "We should take a left here. And then, we are here." said Haou. Everyone stepped through the entrance that led to the core.

"Wow. This place is so cool." said Jaden.

"It's as cool as all the other rooms." said Atem.

"Welcome. I was hoping you would not make it." said a voice.

"That sounded like a female." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows. It was a Dalmatian dog, although she didn't have any spots on her. She was all white. Tramp gasped.

"Tramp, you know her?" asked Yusei.

"I do. She was my girlfriend, Oddball." said Tramp.

"But I didn't come here alone." said Oddball. Soon enough, all 17 ghosts came out of hiding.

"Great." said Haou sarcastically.

"Attack!" said Oddball. The 16 ghosts came up to the kids.

"Guys, any ideas?" asked Jaden.

"Sure. Attack!" said Allison C. Pretty soon, everyone was fighting the ghosts. First off, Danek was fighting Nala.

"Long time no see, huh Danek?" asked Nala.

"You need to get out of Dimitri's body. This is bad for his health." said Danek.

"Can't you see we already know that?" asked Nala. She sent fire towards Danek's direction, but he dodged. Next, Ashley was fighting Tsunami.

"Our plan was to attack Dimitri's body from the inside and kill him then." said Tsunami.

"You are hurting an innocent kid." said Ashley. Tsunami made an earthquake happen, but Ashley rose to the air where she wouldn't get hit. Tsunami then punched her. Next, Jaden was fighting Chansez.

"Didn't I fight you already?" asked Chansez.

"Yes. Yes you did." said Jaden.

"Guys, attack someone that you didn't already." said Oddball.

"You heard the boss." said Khocolate. Pretty soon, Allison C. was fighting Nala, Judai was fighting Tsunami, and Timothy was fighting Chansez. The whole battle strategy was wasted. Next Haou was fighting Khocolate.

"I think you would consider not fighting us." said Khocolate.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haou.

"Just look at your friend, Jim. He's fighting 2 of us all by himself. It's kind of sad, really." said Khocolate. Haou looked behind him and saw Jim fighting Nala and Krystal. Suddenly, Krystal used vines on Jim, making him not move.

"I can't move!" said Jim.

"That's the whole point of it." said Krystal. Suddenly, Nala fired a little spark at the roots of the vines. The 2 female ghosts were planning to burn Jim to a crisp.

"Cleopatra, Jim needs your help!" said Haou.

"I'm on it." said Cleopatra. She transformed into a cheetah and ran over to Jim, who was struggling against the vines. Cleopatra jumped up and scratched the vines to destroy them. Jim fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Cleopatra. I owe you one." said Jim.

"No problem." said Cleopatra. She then heard Judai scream. She ran over to help him. Pretty soon, Ashley finished off with her ghost, which was Sanchez and floated over to where Oddball was. Tramp was right behind her.

"Can I help you?" asked Oddball.

"You can start by getting out of this body." said Ashley.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." said Oddball. And with that, she stepped up to the battlefield. She launched fire at Yusei's direction.

"Yusei! Look out!" said Tramp. Yusei looked behind him and saw the fire coming. He dodged it, just in time. But now it was heading for Timothy. He dodged it as well.

"Phew." said Timothy. He then saw it was heading towards Jim.

"Uh oh. Jim, look out!" said Timothy. Jim was fighting Nala and Krystal that he didn't notice the fire coming towards him. "No!" said Ashley as she watched Jim get hit in the back with fire.

"You will pay for that." said Tramp to Oddball.

"I don't think I will. You see this remote control?" asked Oddball as she held up a remote control with 2 buttons. One was green, the other was red.

"With these 2 buttons, I can finish off your friends and Dimitri. Then there will be no one to save your boyfriend, Ashley. By tomorrow, he will be dead." said Oddball. She then pressed the green button. Suddenly, Ashley and Tramp heard screams coming from their friends. Ashley saw Jaden getting shocked by electricity and that knocked him unconscious.

"It's not just Jaden." said Tramp as he pointed at the battlefield. Everyone of their friends had fallen unconscious.

"Please stop this. This is torture." said Ashley.

"I needed to get revenge of the Delaware Troopers because it was their fault for killing me and my friends. But since they're dead now, I decided to kill the thing most precious to you, Ashley. And that thing is Dimitri." said Oddball. Her paw reached for the red button.

"I don't want to know what the red button does." said Tramp.

"I think I do." said Ashley. She could imagine Oddball pushing the red button and that will finish off Dimitri. She could imagine Dimitri not breathing in his coma. Suddenly, a red blast hit Oddball's remote control away from her. Ashley and Tramp turned around and saw Jim with his Eye of Orichalcum glowing red.

"You were supposed to be knocked out." said Oddball.

"Yeah. How did you wake up?" asked Ashley.

"Tragoedia's spirit kept me alive." said Jim.

"How dare you foil my plans!" said Oddball. She ran for the remote control.

"Ha! Take one move, and I'll finish off Dimitri with this stupid thing." said Oddball.

"Please, Oddball. It doesn't have to end like this. Just put the remote control down on the floor." said Tramp.

"Say goodbye to Dimitri, Ashley." said Oddball.

"No!" said Ashley. Oddball pushed the red button. But nothing happened.

"Huh?" asked Oddball. She tried pushing the button again. But still nothing happened.

"What is going on?" asked Oddball. Ashley turned to her right. She saw Haou hacking into a system of some sort.

"Haou shut down your remote." said Ashley.

"What? No!" said Oddball. Suddenly, she was scratched by Cleopatra, blasted by Judai and Jaden, punched by Timothy, Atem, Cleopatra VII, Yusei, and Valon, shot by Slim and Haou, and got herself wet by Danek.

"Give yourself up, Oddball. You cannot win." said Danek.

"Actually, I have another plan." said Oddball. She suddenly shot fire at Jim's direction. Jim fell to the ground.

"Have fun trying to get out of here." said Oddball as she and the other ghosts disappeared. Suddenly, earthquakes started happening.

"We have to get out of here now." said Yusei.

"How do we get out?" asked Atem.

"I'll get us out. Haou, go get Jim." said Danek. Haou went down and carried Jim bridal-side style. And with that, everyone teleported out of the void.


	21. Is There Any Hope?

The kids managed to get out of Dimitri's body unharmed. They were in Dimitri's house.

"Phew. We made it out." said Timothy.

"But Jim took a couple of hits back there." said Haou.

"Don't worry. I'll heal him." said Danek as his hands and Jim glowed white. A few seconds later, Jim was healed. Jim then woke up.

"What happened? Did we make it out?" asked Jim.

"We sure did, Jim." said Cleopatra VII.

"Now what?" asked Slim.

"Now we wait for Dimitri to wake up. All of the ghosts disappeared and the virus seems to be gone." said Yusei.

"Yep. Dimitri's body is totally ghost-free." said Haou while looking at the x-ray screen.

"But why is Dimitri not waking up? He looks exactly like he was before we went inside his body." said Judai.

"I don't know. It might take a while." said Danek.

"Is there any hope for him?" asked Timothy.

"I don't know, mate." said Valon.


	22. Back To Normal

It was now evening and Dimitri didn't show any signs of waking up yet. Ashley was the only one awake.

"Come on, Dimitri. Open your eyes. I know you can do it." said Ashley.

"Are you still awake, Ashley?" asked a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Yusei and Judai standing there.

"What are you doing up, guys?" asked Ashley.

"We're asking you to go to sleep. It's almost midnight." said Judai.

"Okay. I'll go to sleep." said Ashley. She then went to sleep. The next morning, Ashley woke up and saw Dimitri still in his coma. Everyone else was still asleep.

"He still hasn't woken up yet." said Ashley to herself.

"Did he wake up yet?" asked a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Cleopatra.

"No. Not yet." said Ashley.

"Hey, guys. Wake up. I made breakfast for everyone." said Judai.

"Alright. I'm hungry." said Jaden. Everyone went downstairs to eat breakfast. But Ashley stayed put.

"Ashley, aren't you coming?" asked Timothy.

"Sure." said Ashley. She then decided to eat breakfast with her friends. After breakfast, Ashley went back upstairs to check on Dimitri. He was still in his coma.

"I would've hoped he would wake up by now. I guess I should wait." said Ashley to herself. She sat down on a nearby chair next to Dimitri's bed. Just then, a few minutes later, she heard moaning. Ashley thought she saw blue eyes flittering open until they opened fully and regained focus.

"Dimitri!" said Ashley happily.

"What happened?" asked Dimitri in a raspy voice.

"You were in a coma for 2 days. And then it's kind of a long story from there. I'm just glad to see you're okay." said Ashley. Suddenly, everyone came upstairs and saw Dimitri awake.

"When did he wake up?" asked Danek.

"Just now." said Ashley.

"We were kind of hoping you wouldn't wake up." said Haou.

"Well, everything's back to normal." said Timothy.

"I have an idea! Let's celebrate." said Jaden. Everyone went downstairs to watch T.V. Dimitri tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"You're still weak. You still need to recover." said Ashley.

"Thanks for looking out for me." said Dimitri.

"You're welcome." said Ashley. And with that said, Ashley kissed Dimitri on the lips.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" asked Jim as he walked in. When he saw the 2 lovebirds kissing, he decided to back up.

"I'll leave you 2 alone then." said Jim. He went back downstairs to join the others with watching T.V. Poor Jim.


End file.
